horrorrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
SKO
The Serial Killer and Occult Unit has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Basic Info The Serial Killer and Occult Unit are a small sect of the FBI. They consisted of some of the FBI's best agents. Their mission is tracking down various small time serial killers and occults. The Members Walter Skinner Walter Skinner has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Character History Walter Skinner is a former United States Marine and a Vietnam War veteran. He was married to Sharon Skinner, from whom he was divorced on March 7, 1996 after 17 years of marriage. He has been treated at a sleep disorder clinic, suffering from recurring dreams of an old woman, which may either be a hallucination arising from drug use during Vietnam or a succubus. Skinner's hobbies include jogging, and boxing, the latter of which has been shown in his ability to outfight Mulder and to defend himself reasonably well when he was attacked by Alex Krycek and his men. Skinner has a friend named Wayne Federman, a Hollywood screen writer. In the episode "Hollywood, A.D." Wayne writes and produces a movie called The Lazarus Bowl, which is based on an X-File Mulder and Scully investigated. Work on the X-Files Initially, A.D. Skinner acts solely as a supervisor to Agent Mulder's investigations of the paranormal. It is unclear whether he is entirely independent in his actions or controlled by people such as the Cigarette Smoking Man. In early episodes, the frequent presence of CSM in Skinner's office suggests that Skinner is at least partially under his power. Eventually, Skinner begins trusting Mulder and Scully and becomes their ally. He stands up to the Syndicate that tried to control him, for which he frequently pays throughout the series. After Skinner has long broken free of the Cigarette Smoking Man, he is again forced to take orders, this time from Krycek. He is covertly infected with nanotechnology, which allows Krycek to control him. Two years later, Skinner is finally able to rid himself of Krycek, when during an attempt by Krycek on Mulder's life, Skinner fatally shoots Alex. At Mulder's murder trial, Skinner is asked to act as Mulder's lawyer, having become a supporter of Mulder's cause. When Skinner is last seen, he and Deputy Director Alvin Kersh are confronting the Toothpick Man in Kersh's office. The consequences of this meeting lead to another closing of the X-Files division. After requesting a new assignment, Walter Skinner was made head of the FBI Serial Killer/Occult unit. Role in RPG Remake Walter Skinner oversees the SKO cases and sends out agents to get info thus solving the case. However after the IA shut down any open cases that had as well as other law enforcements cases Skinner called Frank as he was packing up. He was telling about the recent current event when he sees three men enter the building. The one of the men looked familiar to him and saw it was the Cigarette Smoking Man, but a new one, before blacking out. The three men kidnap and take Skinner somewhere, where he is tormented by the same people. Regular Appearance Most notably he has a balding haircut and wears glasses. He dresses like any FBI agent you see. Trademark Gear If he needs to he'll use the standard FBI SKO sidearm. He always has with his FBI Credentials/badge on with him at all times. John Doggett John Doggett has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Character History Doggett served in the US Marine Corps in an Amphibious Unit from 1977-1983. His final rank was sergeant. During this time, he became friends with fellow Marine Knowle Rohrer. From 1982-1983, Doggett played a role in the Multi-National Peacekeeping Force for Lebanon Development. Doggett retired from the Marine Corps with commendations after being wounded in the line of duty, Service No. A6-27109. After gaining a Masters degree in Public Administration from Syracuse University Doggett went on to work for the New York Police Department from 1987-1995, eventually becoming a detective in the Fugitive Division's Warrant section. While he was working for the NYPD, his son, Luke Doggett, was abducted and murdered. Doggett teamed up with Special Agent Monica Reyes, who was working out of the New York FBI field office at the time, to search for his son and his son's killer. The killer would not be found until years later. After his son's death, Doggett's marriage to Barbara Doggett failed, ending in divorce. In 1995, Doggett graduated from the FBI Academy and assumed the position of FBI Special Agent in the Criminal Investigations Division. The X Files In 2000, Agent Doggett was assigned by Deputy Director Alvin Kersh to head up the manhunt to find Special Agent Fox Mulder. The manhunt was unsuccessful and Doggett was demoted to work on The X-Files with Special Agent Dana Scully. During this time Doggett and Kersh developed a bitter enmity, similar to the early relationship between Mulder and Walter Skinner. Initially, Scully and Doggett were not very trusting of the other. After years of investigating X-Files with Mulder, Scully had slowly grown to believe in the existence of the paranormal. Doggett, however, is a no-nonsense agent, who frequently utilizes his down-to-earth sensibilities he learned as a Marine and a cop. Doggett therefore functioned as "the skeptic", while Scully somewhat served in Mulder's old position of "the believer". Gradually, Doggett and Scully came to trust one another, although he and Mulder, who later returned and recovered from his abduction, remained untrusting of each other for some time. Doggett and his new partner, Agent Reyes, took charge of the X-Files after Mulder was fired from the FBI and Scully left active duty to teach at the FBI Academy and to care for her and Mulder's son, William. Doggett effectively served as Scully's replacement, with Reyes taking over Mulder's part as the believer. However, they both brought their own unique personalities and views, and didn't exactly fit the mold of their predecessors. Doggett testified on Mulder's behalf when Mulder was charged with murder. Later, he and Reyes narrowly escaped from Knowle Rohrer, who Doggett had discovered about a year prior was working for the conspiracy. Doggett and Reyes are returned to regular agents, as it appears that Kersh was forced to close down the X-Files division, perhaps permanently. Role in RPG Remake Both Doggett and Reyes are sent by Skinner to help with the Jigsaw case until IA shut down their case. They decided to elsewhere but they find out that Skinner is kidnapped and go off to get help from two former special agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully and get Skinner back. Regular Appearance Dresses like an FBI agent and has a marine like haircut. Trademark Gear Uses a standard sidearm that the FBI SKO gives him and has his FBI Credentials/badge on with him at all times. Monica Reyes Monica Reyes has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Character History Monica Reyes was given up for adoption as a child, adopted by Mexican parents and raised in Mexico, having never identified her biological parents. Because of growing up in Mexico, Reyes speaks fluent Spanish. She majored in folklore and mythology at Brown University, earning her bachelors and masters degrees in four years. In 1990, Reyes enrolled to the FBI at Quantico. Her first assignment in the FBI was serving on a special task force investigating Satanic rituals. Reyes then served in the New York City field office, where she became romantically involved with Special Agent in Charge, Brad Follmer, despite the FBI's strict anti-fraternization rules. Reyes was the head investigator in the kidnapping of 7 year-old Luke Doggett, son of NYPD officer John Doggett. The boy was eventually found dead, but no suspect was ever apprehended. In 1999, Monica Reyes transferred to the New Orleans field office. She remained there until John Doggett, now an FBI agent, convinced her to accept a post on the X-Files FBI unit in Washington, DC, as his partner. Monica Reyes is religious and a highly spiritual person, and has little doubt about the paranormal. She is not as obsessed with it as Fox Mulder is, but she is willing to accept explanations involving the paranormal, unlike John Doggett. Role in RPG Remake Both Doggett and Reyes are sent by Skinner to help with the Jigsaw case until IA shut down their case. They decided to elsewhere but they find out that Skinner is kidnapped and go off to get help from two former special agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully and get Skinner back. Regular Appearance Dresses like an FBI agent. Trademark Gear Uses a standard sidearm that the FBI SKO gives her and has her FBI Credentials/badge on with her at all times. Simon Gallagher Simon Gallagher has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Character History Simon Malachy Gallagher was born on May 25th, 1976, in a small town just outside of Dublin, Ireland. His family migrated to the United States when he was eight years old and became citizens. Growing up in Cambridge, Massachusetts was heaven for Simon as he lived for the vast resources of knowledge that the cultured city had to offer. Simon had always been interested in figuring things out, like his favorite literary character Sherlock Holmes, and this set him on the path of detective. After graduating Harvard University, Simon went directly to the FBI Academy in Quantico, VA where he excelled very quickly. Simon was recruited into the Behavioral Science Unit that deals with drawing up psychological profiles of violent offenders who typically select victims at random, such as rapists and serial killers. During his time at the BSU he would get a chance meeting with Federal Agent Jack Bauer, who trained him in interrogation and weapons training. After completing years of outstanding work in that department Simon was given a choice to what department he would like to join. He selects the Serial Killer and Occult Unit, which specializes in the tracking and capturing of serial killers and busting occults. Simon is single with no kids whatsoever. Role in RPG Remake As part of the SKO he is assigned to work and assist the LAPD as well as Special Agent James Willis on the Dorian Sullivan case. Regular Appearance Dresses like an FBI agent. Trademark Gear Uses a standard sidearm that the FBI SKO gives him and has his FBI Credentials/badge on with him at all times. Clint Wayne Clint Wayne has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Character History Born to a middle class family in Harlesden, London Clint Wayne is a natural born skeptic as he never believe much. Over the years he would get into fights about his skepticism and would usually win after locking on an armbar and making a person tap out or just by knocking them out. Proving to be a good fighter he joined with a local fighting club to lash out his aggregation. After seeing him fight an FBI agent offered Wayne to sign up and become a FBI agent. After a few years of hard work and training Wayne would become a full time FBI agent doing various cases before being assigned to the SKO. Role in RPG Remake As part of the SKO he is assigned to work and assist the LAPD on the Jigsaw Killer case as well as being the bodyguard to Mercy Blackwood, the SKO psychic. For quite sometime he developed an attitude towards his work, Mercy and especially to Frank. The breaking point happened after Clint attacked Frank in a bathroom and after Frank had enough of Clint's actions. Clint now became a free agent of sorts with no affiliations to the FBI and SKO. He is now off the grid to Mercy's psychic link. Regular Appearance Dresses like an FBI agent. Trademark Gear He used to use the standard sidearm that the FBI SKO gives him and his FBI Credentials/badge but now after he had quit with the SKO he uses no weapons but he wants he'll use want ever is given to him. Mercy Blackwood Mercy Blackwood has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Character History Even at an young age Mercy knew she had an extraordinary power. The power to control things, see past, present and future events, and read minds. Mercy was "born" with psychic powers after a near death experience when she was being born. Although the powers would "come on" until she was a child. As a child she would able to hear other people would be thinking or control thing just by starting at them. After awhile the FBI caught on and put Mercy into a special home where other kids like her were taught how to control their powers. She would stay until she was 21 years old and decided to work for the FBI's Psychic unit. The unit was basically all of the psychics the FBI had to offer and they would go from state to state working different cases and aiding the law enforcements she was assign to. After the SKO was created Skinner assigns her to be apart of it and like before help out with different cases and aiding the SKO. At the SKO she spark a friendship with Frank Black, the adviser to the SKO. It is her friendship with him that she learns more about her psychic powers. Role in RPG Remake As part of the SKO she is assigned to work and assist the LAPD on the Jigsaw Killer case as well as on the Dorian Sullivan case. Over time Frank began to help Mercy with her cases as well as helping her psychic powers. Regular Appearance Mercy dresses like an FBI agent and usually has her hair tied in a ponytail. Trademark Gear Uses a standard sidearm that the FBI SKO gives her and has her FBI Credentials/badge on with her at all times. Donald Loomis Donald Loomis has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Basic Info Donald is the ultra suave and cool nephew to Dr. Samuel Loomis and is sort of the protector to Jamie Lloyd. Additionally he knows about the Thorn cult and their connections inside and out. Character History Donald was born to Dr. Loomis’ sister and her husband. Although Dr. Loomis had no wife or children he cared for Donald like he was his own son. Donald has been working for the FBI since the mid 1980’s and was the one that set upped Jamie Lloyd’s rescue from Thorn. After Jamie is in FBI protected custody and her name changed to Jessica Loomis, the “wife” of Donald, and Donald and Jamie continued to work for and help out the FBI in its serial killer/occult unit. Role in RPG Remake Both him and Jamie have been undercover in the cult group Thorn and are nearly ready to crack the whole thing wide open. Regular Appearance When he is not undercover he dresses like any number of FBI agents you always see in films or in real life but with a cool touch such as an open collar. Trademark Gear When he's on the job he carries a Matrix style Cellphone and uses his uncle’s sliver Colt .45 pistol with sold Ivory Pearl grips. He also has his FBI Credentials/badge with him at all times. Jamie Lloyd Jamie Lloyd has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Character History After Jamie Lloyd stabbed her step-mother, and unknown to everyone, the FBI began a close watch on her with Donald as team leader. When Dr. Wynn shown up at Haddonfield Police Department and proceeded to do a mass killing, breaking Myers out of jail and kidnapping Jamie in the process Donald and his team scrambled to the police department only to find bodies of dead officers. Donald and his team heard a van speeding away and raced towards their van. After chasing them down and doing a PIT maneuver Donald gets Jamie out of the van and replaces her with a decoy Jamie who looked liked Jamie herself. With Jamie in FBI hands they changed her name to Jessica Loomis as well as her face and she and Donald continued to work for and help out the FBI in their serial killer/occult unit. Role in RPG Remake Both her and Donald have been undercover in the cult group Thorn and are nearly ready to crack the whole thing wide open. Regular Appearance When she is not undercover she dresses much like Donald as she dresses with a cool touch such as an open collar. Trademark Gear When she is not undercover she carries a Matrix style Cellphone and uses a 9mm Beretta 92FS pistol. She has her FBI Credentials/badge on with her at all times. The End? After the FUBAR attempts to catch Jigsaw and Young and bring them to justice Internal Affairs set out their attack dogs and started to close every case pertaining the Jigsaw case. Doggett, Reyes, Mercy and Clint were taken off the Jigsaw case while Gallagher were taken off the Sullivan case and Donald and Jamie were taken off the Thorn case. Not much is known for the fate of the SKO or it's leader Skinner as he's has been kidnapped.